Untiled for now
by LinkinParkLP16
Summary: Jordan is just another average 19 year old. Struggling to get through school he faces some rough times, and holds on for a ride of a lifetime.
1. Default Chapter

---Coming Soon--- This is my second story on FanFiction.com. It is about a teen named Jordan, and the struggles in his life he comes to face. I am writing as ideas come  
to me, so it should be interesting. Jordan is around 19 when the story  
starts off, living in a small house with his mother and father. The introduction is finished but is in need of a few revisions. I have no plot  
for this story; it will go wherever my mind takes it. I am writing this  
story all because of my Writing class, which I must thank. Without this class, I would have never had this Idea. The assignment, a circle story, 1 short story/ 5 people contributing. I began this story, and 4 friends added  
on, but I hated how it came together. Liking what I had started with, I  
decided to take it further and continue it, but in the way I desired. I will post the original, and my version, and I am eager to hear what you all think. Feel free to give me ideas of where this story should go, because I  
have no ideas myself.  
  
Well I hope you enjoy my new story, and continue (or begin) to read Lethal Attractions as well. Keep an eye out for updates on both of these stories, and look out for a third story which is in the works. Written by my friend  
as well as myself, it will be a collaboration piece we may be doing for fun. I am waiting for her to start Chapter one, but with her story in the works, who knows if it will ever get done. Your guess is as good as mine.  
Hopefully it will go somewhere, but if not, I deeply apologize.  
  
Well Thank you for taking the time to read my stories. It means a lot to  
me. Feel free to leave any comments; it lets me know how good/bad I am  
doing. 


	2. Original Circle Story

Alan Kagan  
Period 1  
  
Running down the dark alley, Jordan ran for his life. Ads the dim street lights passed by, the strived to run faster and faster. It didn't matter where he went, just as long as he didn't end up back there. It was awful. "Come back here you little punk"! He heard people scream. "Where are you going, looking for your mommy you Chicken!" It didn't matter what those people said, as long as he escaped, that's all that he cared about. It was supposed to be a fun night out in the club. Him and his friends went out just to have a good time, but didn't realize what the night held for them. Looking to have a good time, the drinks were flowing and they all were having the time of their lives, while Jordan sat watching them all act like fools. Deciding to do something more interesting he went in search of a girl. One who he could relate to, one who would make him happy, one who he could possibly hook up with; and that is when all the trouble happened.  
He saw her: the girl that he knew would change everything. She sat, quietly in the corner sipping on her own drink. It looked as though she had come alone: there was no one around her. He watched with interest as she looked down at the floor beneath her. She was absolutely beautiful. Striking green eyes and long blonde hair. She was exactly the kind of girl Jordan fell for. Breaking his trance was another girl. A girl who also had green eyes and blonde hair, but looked nothing like the beauty in the corner.  
"Jordan!" she shrieked, running up to him and hugging him. "It's been so long, how are you?"  
Annoyed that she had seen him, his arms hung limply at his sides refusing to touch her. "I'm fine, Crystal. What are you doing here?"  
"Just out with my new boyfriend, having a good time. Do you have a new girlfriend yet, Jordan?" she asked, looking at him as if he were a poor, pathetic dog.  
"No, Crystal, I haven't dated anyone since you. You cheating on me with my best friend. Sort of ruined my desire for a relationship, if you know what I mean," he said, bitterly, trying to get away from her and closer to the green-eyed beauty in the corner of the room. "Oh, I see you are still tripping on that. Maybe it's time to get over it, don't you think." She said to him so nonchalantly it almost made him sick.  
"Well it was nice seeing you too Crystal. Now if you'll excuse me, I am sort of busy right now..." Jordan walked away from his cheating ex girlfriend who had given him nothing but grief for so many months of his life. He was looking for that gorgeous blonde, but she was nowhere to be found. The corner in which she once sat so peacefully was now occupied by a young couple, that couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. Where had she gone? Where was his dream girl? The previous depression of not having a girl came over him and he slowly swiveled his chair to face the bartender. The chair wasn't as stiff ad he had remembered it and he overshot his intended mark to face the bar. His circular spin was stopped when his knees collided into another's.  
  
They were hers! He couldn't even get the words "I'm sorry" out or "Excuse me". He stared at her and then she smiled slightly. "Hey," was all he could get out. "Hey," she said quietly. "Sorry about bumping into you, the chairs are more greased than I thought." Realizing he was making a fool of himself by explaining about spinning in chairs he stopped. "I saw you sitting over there in that corner and then when I turned around you weren't there. I thought I had lost you." "You never had me," her words stung Jordan with an unexpected bitterness. "Ouch. I didn't mean to come on so strong I just think you beautiful, and I've been looking for a girl to make my night and." A heavy hand stopped him on his shoulder. "Do you want to continue on that train of thought?" That's when Jordan found himself running. The heavy guy was definitely related to the green eyes somehow. 


	3. Untitled

**_Introduction  
_**  
_Dashing down the dark alley, Jordan ran for his life. As street lights passed by, he strived to run faster and faster. It didn't matter where he went, just as long as he didn't end up back there. It was awful. "Come back here you little punk!" He heard people scream. "Where are you going, looking for your mommy you chicken?" It didn't matter what those people said, as long as he escaped, that's all that he cared about. The loud roar of the car's engine being started pierced his fragile eardrums. The stench of burning rubber could be smelled, as the tires furiously rotated. He could hear the vehicle pick up speed, as it came in his direction. The car plowed over every solid object in its path. The earsplitting sound of tin trashcans slamming against the brick walls of the alley was more than he could handle. His legs moving as fast as possible—one stride after another; he knew he had to get out of this mess.  
  
Taking his first right, he barley could keep his balance on the slippery wet cement. Barley falling on his face, his knee slammed against the ground, as his hand skid across the asphalt— leaving a pool of blood behind. The pain was agonizing, but he couldn't stop running, it was his life on the line. The sweat pored down his face, soaking his clothing, making it sticky, and uncomfortable. Sprinting to the left, he took a sharp turn, and headed down the deserted path. The ferocious roar of the car ripped through the air, as its motor was pushed to its limits._  
  
** - 1 -  
**  
Jordan and his friends went out in search of a good time, but didn't realize what the night held for them. That night, they went to Fusion, the hottest club in town. Even though they were under age, heir fake ID's did wonders as the group of friends passed through the club doors into a world of chaos. The bright lights shimmered as the disco ball spun. Lights of all colors bounced off the walls, as lasers were projected off mirrors hanging on the walls. Fog machines were hard at work, pumping the room with clouds of fog. Elaborate waterfalls flowed in the corners, accented with small trees and exotic flowers and fish. Scattered around the room, were podiums, with half clothed dancers of both sexes, working their stuff to pump up the crowd. Their perfect, tan bodies glistened in the bright lights. Covered in oil and body glitter, they were eye candy for the soul. Jordan and his friends gazed in amazement as the dancers danced to the pulsing beat of the music.  
  
"This is the life!" Jordan's friend Derek shouted, as he began his decent down the staircase into the heart of the club. Grabbing a large table, they sat, not knowing what to look at first. The club was a piece of art. Never being there before, they only heard rumors of what the clubs atmosphere was like, but never did they think it would be as elaborate as this. Vines hung down from the ceiling, with wild birds flying from perch to perch above. The fabricated stars could be seen twinkling above, embedded in the surreal mural of the sky. Fog machines spread mist thought the air, cooling the bodies of the dancers throughout the club.  
  
"Are you guys ready to PARTY!" the DJ shouted as he pulled out a record, and began to spin the tables. The crowd of dancers went wild, as the music began to pick up pace. The floor began to shake as the loud subwoofers exploded with the deep rhythm of the music. "I'm going to grab us a few drinks" his friend Ryan shouted, competing with the blaring music, and the sound of the chatting teens throughout the room. "Get me a soda while you're up there will ya?" Jordan shouted, as Ryan headed up to the bar. Giving him a thumbs-up, he made his way to the illuminated counter, and ordered a round of drinks for the group. The hours passed, as the group of friends had themselves a great time.  
  
**- 2 -**  
  
Drinking was just not his thing, it had never been. When he was around seven years old, his older brother went out to a party one night. And little did he know that, that night would change his life, forever...  
**_Flashback_**  
  
"David, here are you going?" Jordan asked. "I'm just going out tonight, I have a few things to pick up at the store, and then maybe I'll pick up a few movies for us to watch after dinner." His brother replied with a gigantic grin on his face. He was around 20 years old at the, and starting his freshman at a local college, which he got into with a football scholarship. He was one of the more popular kids in his school, and seemed to have an abundance of friends. Always looking up to his older brother, Jordan always insisted on getting matching clothes so he could be just like him. He would try to walk like him, talk like him, eat like him; and even took on his personality. Jordan idolized his brother, and dreamed that one- day; he would be just like him.  
  
Jordan and David were really quite close. Always doing things together, Jordan's brother was more like his friend than a brother. He would always take Jordan to hang out with his friends, where Jordan would be one of the crowd. It was funny... wherever Jordan couldn't tag along--his brother never went.  
  
"So bud, Ill be back soon, don't worry!" his brother said reassuringly. "Can't I come?" Jordan asked in a solemn voice. "No. You better stay home this time and finish your homework, so that after dinner we can watch that movie together. Ok Squirt? Anyway, wouldn't you rather stay home than run to the supermarket; besides, I will be back in no time! " "Ok..." Jordan said giggling as his brother gave him a rub on the head. "Ill see you in a little bit" his brother shouted as he descended into the darkness of the night. "Ok" Jordan shouted. "Bye!" Jordan screamed waving franticly, as he watched his brother's car pull out of the driveway and soar off into the distance.  
  
He drove across town to the biggest party of the year. Students from all over the neighboring towns came to party, and it was sure to get out of control. Alcohol flowing, drugs being exchanged, it was just supposed to be a good time. "Dude... You so need to try this!" his friend said to his, as he stumbled across the room. Taking the joint from his buddies' hand, he put it up to his lips, and took puff. The toxic smoke flew into the air, as the effects quickly kicked in. Slightly dazed, he continued his way through the crowd. "Hey Claire!" he shouted as he started to head in her direction. "David, Wassup?" she asked as they embraced each other for the first time in months. "Nothing much— college, family stuff... the usual" he replied "Wow. It's so nice seeing you again!" she exclaimed. "Do you mind?" he asked glanced down at her drink. "Of Course not!" she replied handing her cup to him. Taking a gulp, his craving was satisfied, but he got a lot more than he hoped for. Taking a look around the room, he knew something wasn't right. It suddenly became hard to breathe, as he gasped for air. It was as though a dam closed off his trachea, not allowing the oxygen to travel to his lungs. In a panic, he dashed to the front door to try to get a breath of fresh air. The room began to spin as a spell of nausea was cast over his body. Sweat began to drip down his face, as he rushed to get outside. He could feel his blood pressure rising as it became almost impossible to obtain a lungful of air. Then suddenly, his whole world went black as he collapsed. The poison flowed through his veins, and surged through his brain. There was too much GHB for his system to handle. The party came to a halt. Screams echoed though out the house. A cluster of peers formed around him, as 911 were called. The music stopped, and the joyful mood, quickly became spoiled. Nothing would ever be the same again.  
  
Jordan stayed up all night long. He stared down the clock as the seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours. Questions arose; fear set in, but it was getting late. His eyes became heavier than a bag of sand, and they slowly closed, and Jordan slowly dosed off to sleep. The next morning Jordan awoke to the bright rays of the sun shining into his family room window. The peaceful chirping of the birds outside could be heard, as his eyes slowly adjusted to the bright lights. Jordan slowly got off the couch, and walked into the kitchen, where he saw his mother making fresh pancakes for breakfast. The sweat aroma of melting chocolate ships, and freshly cut strawberries swept through the house made his mouth water and his stomach churn. "Good morning Jordan" his mom said in a sweet, passionate voice. "Good morning" he responded, as he stumbled to the kitchen table. "Someone sounds tired" his mom commented, as she watched her son struggle to make it to his chair, before collapsing on the cold marble table. "Were you up watching T.V. again?" "No, I was waiting for David to come home so we could watch a movie" he mumbled, as he began to fall back to sleep. Jordan's mother walked over to him; placing her hand on his shoulder, she asked in a worried voice, "Honey, did David come home last night?" "He may have, I don't know. I guess he did, but I was sleeping when he came back" he answered. Jordan's mom left the room and ran up stairs to check David's room to see if he was there, but his room was empty. She then joined Jordan at the table and waited, but her son never showed. Jordan's parents counted the days, Monday, October 1; Tuesday, October 13; Wednesday, October 14; Thursday, October 15. With each day that passed, Jordan's parents became more and more concerned of the whereabouts of their son, and so did Jordan. Calling the police, they filed a report for a missing child. They were told that they would do everything in their power to locate their son, and bring him home safely; nevertheless, David never came home.  
  
_** Forward back  
**_  
** - 3 -**  
  
"When I was young, It seemed that life was wonderful..." the speakers blared, as the crowd went wild. The strobe lights flickered, making it seem like everyone was raving in slow motion. "Oh my gosh!" Caitlin shrieked. "C'mon guys, lets get this party started!" she screamed as she grabbed Jordan's arm and dragged him to the dance floor. "A miracle Oh it was beautiful, magical." "Whoo!" she cheered as she flung her arms in the air, and spun in circles. "All the birds in the trees, they could sing so happily. So joyfully. Oh playfully watching me." Sweat dripped down their face, as all their energy burst free, becoming one with the music. "Stand up! Once again! We're getting jiggy! Siberiaaaaa! Yeah! Goodbye!" "Wow that was amazing!" Caitlin shrieked in quite a shrill voice, as the hiked up the stairs where their friends were gathered. "You guys missed out, that was off the hook!" Jordan exclaimed, as his friends stared in shock. Jordan was never really into the club scene; his friends had to drag him along, but feared that he would have a dreadful time. For him to be enjoying himself was great, but it was unexpected. "What?" Jordan yelled as all his friends gazed at him in awe.  
  
"Doubt'll be the fire of your delight, but you're never gonna come back down..." Like a dog, Caitlin's head tilted slightly to the side, sticking her ear up into the air. Looking around the room, it finally hit her. "OMG! This is my song!" she shrieked, as she began to head towards the dance floor. Springing to her feet, she quickly dashed to the chaotic crowd for avers, and did not notice the leg of the table underneath her feet. Gracefully, she dropped to the floor, face first into the filthy carpet covered in all sorts of crumbs. "Woopsie Dazies!" she squealed, as she leaped back up to her feet. Trying to hold back their giggles, the group all headed for a sip of their drinks, as they felt embarrassed for their poor friend. Unable to contain his laughter, Jordan slammed his cup down, as soda flew out of his mouth. "So who wants to party?" Caitlin squealed, desperate to get her groove on. Doing a little potty dance, she whined for a dance partner to come share the fun with her. "I'll go" Justin murmured, feeling bad for his outburst before. "Wee...here we go!" Caitlin chirped, as she took his hand and pranced off down the stairs to get jiggy.  
  
The crowd was raging; the energy could be felt in the dry, humid air. The lights, penetrating all dilated pupils, for a pleasurable experience—like a drug for the mind. "I didn't think Justin would enjoy himself as much as he is" Derek exclaimed as he watched Justin and Caitlin blend into the crowd. "Aren't they so cute together?" Annie uttered, as she rested her chin on her hands, and gazed at the two of them dance together. "Look who's talking" her boyfriend Russell called out, as he nibbled on her neck, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. "No really...look how happy they are, dancing the night away, not having a care in the world" Annie whispered, as she stared in complete awe. "Can't you feel all that positive, romantic energy beaming from their auras? It's so dreamy." "Earth to Annie...Snap out of it!" he screamed as he grabbed her hand, and hauled her to the dance floor for some dancing. "Here we go..." Nicky said sarcastically. "The program you are about to see may be unsuitable for young viewers. Parental digressions is advised." Nicky said, as she jokingly mocked the TV man's voice. "$10 dollars says that in less then five minutes they will run off to fuck" Ryan commented, as his girlfriend Nicky rebutted. Staring in anticipation, they watched as the couple strolled off toward the floor. Her blonde hair flew in every which way as she let loose; spinning in circles, waving her hands vigorously in the air. Her sparkly skimpy red dress rode up her silky smooth legs as she began to rub against Russell's legs. Slowly, she bent down, and worked her way back up to land a kiss on his cheek. "Down boy!" she articulated, as she felt the excitement of Russell rub against her back. "I can't help it that you're so 'dreamy!" he sarcastically emphasized as she spun around to work his stuff. "Oh Yea!" Russell shrieked as the music began to pick up pace. As the heat began to get to him, he began to unbutton his shirt, exposing his rock hard chest, in hopes to cool off a little. His body covered in a glaze of perspiration, shimmered in the vibrant lights suspended above his head. "Oh Baby" Annie cried out as she began to stroke his bleached hair. Then she slowly worked her way down, caressing his torso. "Woops" she cheerfully snickered as she reached into his shirt and massaged his washboard abs. Removing her hands from his shirt she ran her fingers through her silky smooth hair; thrusting her head back, she let out a gigantic howl. It was at that moment they then went wild; sparks began to fly as they passionately began to make out. Her luscious lips covered in shimmering red lipstick caressed his, as he massaged her tongue with his. Like a lion devouring his prey, the two of them went at it— not caring who saw. Unable to ignore their raging hormones, they quickly ran off to the men's room to find a stall. "Pay up honey..." he jumped up shouting, "That's unfair, the music was to loud... I didn't hear you clearly" Nicky began to whimper with a sad puppy-like look on her cute face. Her sapphire blue eyes gleamed with sadness, as she stared at her boyfriend. "Your loss!" he exclaimed as he did his little victory dance on the booth. Reaching into her purse she grabbed out a $10 bill, and handed it to Ryan. "Honey... that was my gas money..." she sadly expressed. Looking into her gorgeous hazel brown eyes, se began to sympathize, but did not buy her Oscar( winning performance.  
  
** - 4 -**  
  
"Oh My!" Annie moaned, as Russell pushed open the bathroom door. "Anyone in here?" Russell called out; making sure the bathroom was empty. Grasping each other's hands with great force, Russell led Annie into the middle stall. Russell quickly undid his belt, as Annie worked at his shirt. "Oh Baby" she muttered as they began to kiss. Once his ripped chest was exposed, she flung off her blouse. Russell's pants dropped to the floor, as Annie got into correct position. Annie leaped onto his lap, and braced herself against the stall's walls.  
  
"Oh... Yes" Annie whimper as Russell began his part of the deal. The speed increased, and the screams became louder. Suddenly the sounds of the squeaky door hinges were heard, as the faint sound of footsteps could be heard. "Go Away!" Annie screeched in attempts to scare off the guy. "Oh.... geese! I'm so sorry!" the guy shouted as he quickly walked out of the bathroom. "Annie's hands moved from the stall's walls to Russell's head, where she began to massage his scalp, shoulders, and chest while she giggled in delight. "Oh...oh...o...h..." Russell moaned as Annie leaned back, smiling with pleasure. "YES!" Annie screeched, as their passionate time together came to an end.  
  
As indulged herself in a whirlpool of intimate pleasure, She arched her back at precisely a 35-degree angle, and let out a loud yelp. "Oh" Annie screamed as she felt herself fall backwards. The intense motion of Annie thrust Russell to the left, sending him into the next stall over. A loud BOOM could be heard as Annie took a hard plunge onto the filthy wet floor. "EWWWW!" Annie cried a she leaped to her feet. Grabbing her blouse, she flung it onto her back, and pulled up her pants. Russell began to hoist himself up, when he saw Annie dash out of the restroom in complete disgust.  
  
"I love you sweet cheeks!" he called out as the door swung shut behind her. "Where's she off to?" Ryan exclaimed, as the group watched Allie exit the club in sheer horror, screaming her lungs out. "The world may never know" Caitlin exclaimed as her and Justin returned from the dance floor to rest. The group burst out into laughter when Russell exited the bathroom, tucking his shirt back in. "What?" he questioned, as he stared at his friends in complete confusion. "Well guys, I'm going to head back home" Jordan timidly exclaimed. "What did you say?" Ryan belted, as he leaned closer to Jordan to hear what he said. "I think I'm going to go now!" he shouted into Ryan's ear. Jordan turned away, and began his departure when Ryan shouted, "Hey, buddy the party is just getting started!". Spinning around, he looked at his friends' sad faces and knew that they all wanted him to stay a little longer, but he knew that it was time for him to leave. "That's ok; I'm a little sleepy... I would probably crash the party before it even started" he responded. "Just stay for one more hour, please..."  
  
**- 5 -  
**  
Already past midnight, the full golden moon illuminated the dark roads of the city. As Jordan stepped foot outside of the club, he watched as a group of teens were frisked and given the "Ok" to enter the bustling club. As he walked down the sidewalk, he glanced into the never-ending line of teens, anxiously waiting their turn to enter. "Jordan... is that you?" he heard someone shout out. Looking around, he did not see anyone he recognized, so he continued to meander down the long path. "Excuse me... pardon me... I'm sorry... can I please get through... thanks..." he heard someone utter from behind him, but paid no attention to the strange voice. "Jordan... over here" the person shouted once again. As he processed the now somewhat clear voice, he knew he recognized it from somewhere. Spinning around, he saw his not so good friend Kevin. When he thought this night couldn't get any worse... Kevin had to show up. Being the talker that he was, Jordan knew it might be a while before he would ever get home. He knew if he continued to walk, and ignore him, Kevin was surely to get out of his spot in line to talk, so he sided with his conscience and walked over for what he was hoping would be a brief chat. "So... what are you doing here...?" Kevin squeaked. "All aboard! Last call for Board Ville..." he said to himself, as he fastened his seatbelt for the excruciating journey.  
  
"Ok... well, it was nice talking, but it looks like the line's about to move any minute now, so I should probably go back to my spot" Kevin said, as he wrinkled his nose, and corrected his slightly tilted his nerdy glasses. "Well... it was nice seeing you" Jordan said, and he knew that that remark was way overdue. Jordan turned away, and began to walk down the sidewalk, when all of a sudden he heard Kevin pushing and maneuvering though the crowded queue. "Pardon me... Can I squeeze through here? Thanks; excuse me..." he heard as he walked further and further away from the club. "Watch it..." "HEY... ""What was that? "Watch where you're going..." Jordan heard people scream as he chuckled and continued on his way. "Kevin at a club" he thought to himself... "And I thought I would be the last one ever expected to be seen there".  
  
A shiny Coke can flew into the darkness of the night, as Jordan punted it into the street. With the golden moon above, Jordan walked down the pitch- black streets. Every ten feet or so, a dim street light cast its aura down to the sidewalk...illuminating his path. A cool breeze every once and a while would blow by, with it, blowing fresh air in his direction. After close to an hour of walking, he had reached his neighborhood, and he couldn't wait until he got home; his nice warm, cozy bed was just what the doctor ordered, and it was quite belated.  
  
**- 6 -**  
  
What a night... never did he think he could have so much fun, but yet have such a bad time. As he continued to walk, he reflected on the events, which happened just a few minutes ago. "Why did I even agree to go out?" he asked himself as he looked at his beaten Nike( sneakers. Looking up at the clear, crisp sky—memories of his brother flooded his head. He felt his brother's presence, as his eyes focused on a particular star, which glistened against the cloak of night. His thoughts suddenly are disrupted by a earsplitting shrill of a car horn. He sees the car's high beams flashing, telling him to get out of the way. The roaring engine was emitting loud roars through the air, as the car rocketed in his direction. His pupils began to dilate, as the intense light penetrated his eyes. Adrenaline rushed through his veins, as his muscles began to tense. Unable to move, he was frozen; almost as if willing to accept his fate. One last blare of the horn, and the car slammed on its breaks as it swerved to avoid him—but it was to late.  
  
**_Two Months Later_**  
  
The faint sound of the monitor could be heard, and nothing else. The room was dead silent, the air full of static. Jordan lie unconscious on the hospital bed with a bandage rapped around his forehead. Beside him sat his mother in a small chair, holding his hand—letting him know that he was not alone. His father opened the curtains to let some natural sunlight in, and brighten up the small room. Small particles could be dancing through the air, as if G-d's rays of life were shining through the window, sending the family a sigh; insuring them that Jordan will live to see another day.  
  
Time passed that afternoon. It had been a tough two months, waiting for their only child to awaken from his long rest. They visited every day, even took time off from work to stop by, and prayed every morning and night for their son to be spared. Losing their oldest son was hard enough, but their youngest baby would be even harder. They were not ready to give up hope. They would stay by their son's side for however long was needed until his eyes would open, and he would be able to talk once again.  
  
"Honey, I am sure everything will turn out just fine..." Jordan's father whispered to his wife. "Oh great Robert, Just great! Your reassurance is just the remedy I needed to make all my problems disappear. My Jordan; My baby lays in front of me, in an endless nap and..." "Julia, Please calm down. Sweetie, it will all be over soon!" he expressed in a calm, mellow voice. "No Robert. It will not all be o.k.! Do you see our son lying here, possibly dying or is it just me?" Julia roared, as tears began to trickle down her cheek. "It may be easy for you to sit here while our son dies, but it sure as hell is not that easy for me to take!" Julia screamed as her head fell into her hands, and broke out into tears. "There, there..." Robert said calmly. "Let it all out honey, I am here for you" he whispered in her ear as he embraced her firmly; letting Julia know that she was not going through this alone.  
  
** - 7 -**  
  
A tall man in a blue scrubs entered the room. The sun's luminosity sparkled off the lenses of his designer glasses. Slowly, he approached Jordan's bedside and lifted the clipboard off the nightstand to check his stats. "Hello Mr. And Mrs. Thompson, and how is our Jordan doing today?" he enquires as he looks up from the medical log. "Does it look like he is ok Dr.?" Julia shouted as she once again broke out into tears. "Pardon my wife; it's just that she is having a hard time coping with this tragic incident. She will be fine in a few hours." "That's O.K. Mr. Thompson, I know how hard it is to cope with such a frightening experience such as this... I see them all the time. As Mrs. Thompson continued to weep, she lifted her head from her hands, and stood up from her seat. "I am going for a walk... to get some fresh air!" she exclaimed in a bolstering tone, and quickly marched out of the room. "Some air should do her good," Robert whispered to the doctor, as he watched her disappear around the corner of the hallway.  
"So, your son is doing ok, his condition is quite stable. He should be just fine." The doctor explained, as he continued looking over the stats. "That is good news doctor, Thank you for all your help." Robert rejoiced with a tremendous grin on his face. The doctor began to chuckle and stated, "It's all in a hard day's work. This is what I get paid for you know." As the two of them began to laugh, a tall nurse in baby green scrubs entered the room and checked out his monitor, as well as his IV to make sure that everything was working correctly." "  
"Everything O.K. doctor?" the nurse enquired as she picked up the tray of food sitting beside Jordan. "Yes, everything is fine here. Thank you for asking" he responded as she finished checking the equipment to make sure it was all in proper order. As she turned to exit, Robert gave her a minute grin, thanking her for asking how his son was. He could not be any more pleased by the treatment and care his son was receiving. He was extremely satisfied.  
Robert sits down in the chair besides his son's bed, and waits patiently for his wife to return. The past couple of months have been quite chaotic. Most of their time was spent by their son's bedside... each day hoping that he would awake from his deep sleep. Staring at his son's pale face, he sat waiting for a sign, a breath, something to let him know that he was O.K. He sat thinking how he would never wish this pain on anyone. To lose one child was extremely hard, but to possibly lose another would be heart wrenching! No way in hell could he bear that anguish for a second time. It would crush him, his wife—His whole world would be turned upside down, and would never be the same again. But every day he was forced to think about this horrific nightmare becoming reality for each day he lay lifeless, the less likely it would be for his son to recover. Added to his prayers every night, it was all he could think about. His son was his most prized possession. For, if he were to perish, there would be no one to replace his baby Jordan.

* * *

**_To be continued... this summer_**

* * *


	4. Chemestry of a Car Crash

Chemistry of a Car Crash

_**Chemistry of a Car Crash**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Dashing down the dark alley, Jordan ran for his life. As street lights passed by, he strived to run faster and faster. It didn't matter where he went, just as long as he didn't end up back there. It was awful. _

_"Come back here you little punk!" He heard people scream from behind._

_"What's the matter, you scared of a little beating?"_

_It didn't matter what those guys said, their words had no effect on him. All he cared about now was getting far away; as far from them as humanly possible. The loud roar of the car's engine being started pierced his fragile eardrums. The stench of burning rubber could be smelled, as the tires furiously rotated. He could hear the vehicle pick up speed behind him—his heart began to race. The car plowed over every solid object in its path. The earsplitting sound of tin trashcans slamming against the brick walls of the alley sent chills down his spine. His legs moving as fast as possible—one stride after another; he knew he had to get out of this mess somehow._

_Taking his first right, he barley could keep his balance on the slippery cement. The light drizzle began turned into a torrential downpour. Lightning began to rip through the sky, releasing loud busts of thunder which shook the cement under his feet. His wet hair started to cover his eyes; frantically pushing it out of his face, his hand running over the scar that ran down his cheekbone. He struggles to keep his bearings as he raced through the dark streets. Barely falling on his face, his knee scraped against the ground, his hands skid across the asphalt as he tried to catch himself— leaving a pool of blood behind. The pain was excruciating, but it was nothing compared to what he had experienced six months ago; but he couldn't stop running. His life was on the line. _

_Taking a hard left, he headed down the deserted alley. The ferocious roar of the car ripped through the deserted crevice, as the sound of bullets began to pierce the air. His eyes widened in sheer horror as he heard the whistling of one shot wiz by his ear. His life began to flash before his eyes as he saw the towering wall of a building ahead; mocking his efforts to escape._

_It was the end of the line, drained of all energy, he swung around in disbelief. His leg buckled underneath him as the injury he previously acquired began to ach. What did he do to deserve this? He lived a modest life never doing wrong to anyone. As if it was all a nightmare, he looked down at his bloody hands and felt the throbbing of his wounds. This was no nightmare. This was life and it was soon to be over. The headlights of the car turned the corner. The beams of light pierced his pupils, burning his retinas forcing him to quickly look the other way. It was like a bad case of Déjà vu, his muscles tensing, he gulped as the car neared closer. The amplitude of the raging engine reverberated as the car sped down the alleyway towards him. Jordan already knew how this story ended—and was not looking forward to re-living the nightmare once more. With less than a few seconds left to live, he fell to the floor and cowered in the corner, screaming at the top of his lungs. When suddenly, there was a loud explosion, and a bright light encompassed his body and his whole world went white._

_**--Six months earlier--**_

It was a late Friday night, and Jordan and his friends had nothing to do. With no good movies playing, and no good concerts in store for the night, they did the only other thing they could possibly think of. Piling into two cars, they headed over to_ Fusion_. Even though they were under age, their fake ID's did wonders, gaining them admission through the club doors into a world of fantasy and chaos. Jordan was skeptical about the idea, as he was not a fan of clubs; and busting out his fake ID was something which terrified him more than anything. The fear of getting caught gave his friends quite a rush, but Jordan hated lying about his age. The way he saw it, he didn't drink and he was too young to end up in the slammer—not to mention how his parents would react due to his mischievous behavior.

The bright lights shimmered as the disco ball spun above the large dance floor. Lights and lasers of all colors reflected off the walls and mirrors scattered across the club. Fog machines were hard at work, pumping the room with plumes of fog. Elaborate waterfalls flowed in the corners, accented with small trees and exotic flowers and fish.

"This is the life!" Jordan's friend Derek shouted, as he began his descent down the staircase into the heart of the club.

Laying claim to a large table off to the side of the dance floor, they sat, admiring the ambiance of the room. Vines hung down from the ceiling, with wild birds flying overhead. The fabricated stars could be seen twinkling above, embedded in the surreal mural of the night sky.

"Are you guys ready to PARTY!" the DJ shouted as he pulled out a record, and began to spin the turntables.

The raging crowd went wild, as the music began to pick up pace. The floor began to shake as the loud subwoofers exploded with the deep rhythm of the song.

"I'm going to grab us a few drinks," his friend Ryan shouted, competing with the array of sounds polluting the area.

"Get me a soda while you're up there will ya?" Jordan shouted, as Ryan headed up to the bar.

Giving him a thumbs-up, he made his way to the illuminated counter, and ordered a round of drinks for the group. Drinking was just not Jordans thing, it had never been. It was around this time, ten years ago when David went out to the store for a few things, which never made it home. Jordan was only nine years old at the time, but the night played out in his mind like it just happened yesterday.

_**--Ten years ago--**_

"David, where are you going?" Jordan asked.

"I'm just going out tonight, I have a few things to pick up at the store, and then maybe I'll pick up a few movies for us to watch after dinner," his brother replied with a gigantic grin on his face.

David was around 20 years old at the time, and starting his freshman year at a local college. He got into the institution a football scholarship. He was one of the more popular kids in his school, and seemed to have an abundance of friends. Always looking up to his older brother, Jordan insisted on getting matching clothes so he could be a carbon copy of David. He would try to walk like him, talk like him, eat like him; and even mimicked personality. Jordan idolized his brother, and dreamed that one day; he would be just as popular and successful as him. Jordan and David were really quite close. Always doing things together, David was more like his friend than a brother. He would always take Jordan to hang out with his friends, making him feel like he was a part of his crowd. All David's friend's adored Jordan. So, it was strange that David didn't invite Jordan to come run a few errands with him.

"So bud, Ill be back soon, don't worry!" his brother said reassuringly.

"Can't I come?" Jordan asked in a solemn voice.

"No. You better stay home and finish your homework, so that after dinner we can watch have a Star Wars marathon together. Ok Squirt?" he stated. "Anyways, wouldn't you rather stay home than run to the supermarket? I will be back in no time! "

"Ok..." Jordan said giggling as his brother gave him a rub on the head.

"Ill see you in a little bit" his brother shouted as he descended into the darkness of the night.

"Ok" Jordan shouted. "Don't take too long David!" Jordan screamed waving franticly, as he watched his brother's car pull out of the driveway and soar off into the distance.

Little did Jordan know that David had no intentions on watching a movie with him that night. Instead, he drove across town to the biggest party of the year. Students from all over the neighboring towns came to party, and it was destined to get out of control. Alcohol overflowed the plastic red and blue cups, drugs were being exchanged, all in the name of a good time.

"Dude... You so need to try this!" his friend said to him, as he stumbled across the room.

Taking the joint from his buddies' hand, he put it up to his lips, and took puff. The toxic smoke flew into the air, as the effects quickly kicked in. Slightly dazed, he continued his way through the crowd.

"Hey Claire!" he shouted as he started to head in her direction.

"David, Wassup?" she asked as they embraced each other for the first time in months.

"Nothing much— college, family stuff... the usual" he replied.

"Wow. It's so nice seeing you again!" she exclaimed.

"Do you mind?" he asked glancing down at her drink.

"Of Course not! I just got it so it's fresh." she replied handing the drink to him.

"How's Jordan doing?" she asked as David began to take a sip of the beer freshly pumped from the Keg.

"He's good. I kind of ditched him to come here tonight" he replied, wearing a slightly guilty expression.

"That's not like you David—you two used to be inseparable!" she exclaimed in shock.

Taking a gulp, his craving for beer was quenched. The two of them got to talking about their freshman year. The reunion was quite unexpected, and so was David's slurring of words, and loss of balance. Something wasn't right. It became hard to breathe, as he stood staring into Claire's deep blue eyes. It was as though a dam was closing off his trachea, not allowing the oxygen to travel to his lungs. In a panic, he dashed to the front door to try to get a breath of fresh air. The room began to spin as he was inflicted with instant nausea. Sweat began to drip down his face, as he rushed through the crows towards the front door. He could feel his blood pressure rising as it became almost impossible to obtain a lungful of air. Then suddenly, his whole world went black as he collapsed. The poison flowed through his veins, and surged through his brain. There was too much GHB for his system to handle. The party came to a halt. A cluster of peers formed around him in tears and in a state of shock, as 911 was called. Minutes later red and blue lights flickered outside of the house, as David lay lifeless on the lawn. EMTs worked hard to revive him, but it was too late.

_**Chapter 2**_

Jordan stayed up all night long. He stared down the clock as the seconds turned to minutes, the minutes turned to hours. Questions arose; paranoia began to set in, but it wasn't before long that he was overcome by exhaustion and fell asleep on the plush green couch in the family room. The next morning Jordan awoke to the bright rays of the sun shining in through the picture window. The peaceful chirping of the birds outside could be heard, as his eyes slowly adjusted to the intensity of the sun's morning glow. Jordan slowly inched his way off the couch, and stumbled into the kitchen, where he saw his mother making fresh pancakes for breakfast. The sweet aroma of melting chocolate ships, and freshly cut strawberries swept through the house causing made his mouth water and his stomach to churn.

"Good morning Jordan," his mom greeted him as he entered the kitchen

"Good morning," he responded, as he stumbled to the kitchen table.

"Someone sounds a little tired" his mom commented, as she watched her son struggle to make it to his chair, before collapsing on the cold marble table. "Were you up watching T.V. again?"

"No, I was waiting for David to come home so we could watch a movie," he mumbled, as he began to fall back to sleep.

Jordan's mother walked over to him; placing her hand on his shoulder, she asked in a worried voice.

"Honey, did David come home last night?"

"He may have, I don't know. I never heard the front door open last night, but I was tired and fell asleep," he answered.

Jordan's mom left the room and went up stairs to check David's room to see if he was there, but his room was empty. She then joined Jordan at the table and waited, but her son never showed. Jordan's parents became more and more concerned over the whereabouts of their son, and so did Jordan. They called the police, with the intentions of filling out a report a missing child. It was that morning that they were informed of the incident that took place the previous night, and were given their regards on behalf of the police department for their loss.

_**Chapter 3**_

Jordan's mind came back to the present, as the music shook the table.

"When I was young, It seemed that life was wonderful..." the speakers blared, as the crowd went crazy. The strobe lights flickered, making it seem like everyone was raving in slow motion.

"Oh my gosh!" Caitlin shrieked.

"C'mon guys, lets get this party started!" she screamed as she grabbed Jordan's arm and dragged him to the dance floor.

"…A miracle Oh it was beautiful, magical…", the song continued.

"Whoo!" Caitlin cheered as she flailed her arms in the air, and spun in circles as she circled Jordan who stood motionless. She used him like a stripper uses a pole to bring in extra tips on a Monday night. Jordan wanted to make it quite clear that he was not interested in dancing, but Caitlin didn't pay any attention to his lack of interest and she made sure she had a great time.

"…All the birds in the trees, they could sing so happily. So joyfully. Oh playfully watching me….Stand up! Once again! We're getting jiggy! Siberiaaaaa! Yeah! Goodbye!"

The song came to an end, and everyone geared up for the next tune to overtake their bodies.

"Wow that was amazing!" Caitlin screeched in a shrill voice, as they hiked up the stairs where their friends were gathered.

"You guys missed out, that was off the hook!" Jordan sarcastically exclaimed, as his friends stared him down.

Jordan was never really into the club scene; his friends had to drag him along, but feared that he would have a dreadful time. They knew he wasn't enjoying himself, and did not enjoy his dry humor one bit.

"What?" Jordan yelled as all his friends gazed at him in disgust.

All Jordan could do was laugh, as his friends' glared in his direction. The first words to the next dance track began to play over the speakers, after a long five minutes of heavy trance beats.

"Doubt'll be the fire of your delight, but you're never gonna come back down..." Like a dog, Caitlin's head tilted slightly to the side, sticking her ear up into the air. Looking around the room, it finally hit her.

"Oh my gosh! This is my song!" she yelped.

Springing to her feet, she quickly stood up and went to push in her chair, and did not realize the chair behind her as she went to circle around the table and head to the dance floor. Without an ounce of grace, she crashed to the floor, face first into the filthy carpet covered in all sorts of crumbs.

"Woopsie Dazies!" she squealed, as she leaped back up to her feet.

Trying to hold back their giggles, the group all headed for a sip of their drinks, as they felt embarrassed to be seen with their clumsy friend. Unable to contain his laughter, Jordan slammed his cup down, as soda flew out of his mouth.

"So who wants to party?" Caitlin squealed, desperate to get her groove on.

Doing what looked like a child's potty dance, she whined for a dance partner to come share the fun with her.

"Let's get our groove on!" Justin murmured.

Caitlin took his hand and pranced off down the stairs to the dance floor to release some of her pent up energy. The crowd was raging; the energy could be felt in the sticky, humid air. The lights, penetrating their dilated pupils, provided a pleasurable experience—like a drug for the mind.

"Aren't they so cute together?" Annie uttered, as she rested her chin on her hands, and gazed at the two of them dance together.

"Look who's talking" her boyfriend Russell called out, as he nibbled on her neck, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"No really...look how happy they are, dancing the night away, not having a care in the world" Annie whispered, as she stared in complete awe.

"Can't you feel all that energy beaming from their auras? It's so dreamy." Annie sighed.

"Earth to Annie...Snap out of it!" Russell screamed as he grabbed her hand, and hauled her to the dance floor for some dancing.

"Here we go..." Nicky said sarcastically.

"The program you are about to see may be unsuitable for young viewers. Parental discretion is advised" Nicky said, as she jokingly mocked the TV man's obnoxious voiceover.

"Ten dollars says that in less then five minutes they will run off to get busy," Ryan commented, as his girlfriend Nicky rebutted.

Staring in anticipation, they watched as the couple strolled off toward the floor. Her blonde hair flew in every which way as she let loose; spinning in circles, waving her hands vigorously in the air. Her sparkly skimpy red dress rode up her silky smooth legs as she began to rub against Russell's thigh. Slowly, she bent down, and worked her way back up to land a kiss on his cheek.

Turning her head towards Russell, she sensually whispered "Down boy!" as they began to get closer in proximity.

"I can't help it that you're so 'dreamy!' he sarcastically emphasized as she spun around to work his stuff.

"Oh Baby" Annie cried out as she began to run her fingers through his bleached hair.

Her luscious lips covered in shimmering red lipstick began to caress his, not caring who witness their public displays of affection. Unable to ignore their raging hormones, they quickly ran off to the men's room for some quality time alone.

"Pay up honey..." he jumped up shouting.

"That's unfair, the music was too loud... I didn't hear you clearly," Nicky began to whimper with a sad puppy-like look on her cute face.

Her sapphire blue eyes gleamed with sadness, as she stared at her boyfriend. "Your loss!" he exclaimed as he did his little victory dance on the booth. Reaching into her purse she grabbed a ten dollar bill, and handed it to Ryan.

"Honey... that was my gas money..." she sadly expressed.

Looking into her seductive sapphire eyes, he pretended to sympathize, but did not give into her Oscar winning performance.

Suddenly, without warning Annie came speeding out of the bathroom , and a few seconds later Russell shouted after her "I love you sweet cheeks!" as the door swung shut behind her.

"Where's she off to?" Ryan exclaimed, as the group watched Annie exit the club in sheer horror, screaming her lungs out.

"The world may never know" Caitlin exclaimed as her and Justin returned from the dance floor to rest. The group burst out into laughter when Russell exited the bathroom, tucking his shirt back in. "What?" he questioned, as he stared at his friends in complete and utter confusion.

"Well guys, I'm going to head back home" Jordan timidly exclaimed.

"What did you say?" Ryan belted, as he leaned closer to Jordan to hear what he said.

"I think I'm going to go now!" he shouted into Ryan's ear.

Jordan turned away, and began his departure when Ryan shouted, "Hey, buddy the party is just getting started!".

Spinning around, he looked at his friends' sad faces and knew that they all wanted him to stay a little longer, but he was ready to call it a night.

"That's ok; I'm a little sleepy... I would probably crash the party before it even started" he responded.

"Just stay for one more hour, please..." Nicky whimpered.

"It's already 1AM, and I have a lot to do tomorrow. I have to study for a few tests, run a few errands and get my homework done. If I stay any later I won't be able to accomplish everything. I'll see y'all on Monday bright and early!" Jordan belted as he headed for the exit.

"You bet—See ya in Algebra class man," Russell called out.

Jordan approached to the exit, and as he left he looped up and saw a muscular bouncer standing tall by the door.

"There's no re-entry" the guard grumbled staring down at Jordan.

The full golden moon illuminated the dark roads of the city. As Jordan stepped foot outside of the club, he watched as a group of teens were frisked and given the "Ok" to enter the bustling club. As he walked down the sidewalk, past the crowded line he glanced into the never-ending crowd of teens, anxiously waiting their turn to gain entry into the top notch party.

"Jordan... is that you?" he heard someone shout out from the queue.

Looking around, he did not see anyone he immediately recognized, so he continued to meander down the sidewalk.

"Excuse me... pardon me... I'm sorry... can I please get through... thanks...," he heard someone utter from behind him, but paid no attention to the strange voice.

"Jordan... over here" the voice shouted once again. As he processed the now somewhat clear voice, he knew he recognized it from somewhere. Spinning around, he saw his not so good friend Kevin.

Kevin was quite the blabbermouth, once he opened his gossip hole it would never shut. The thought of just running to save his sanity crossed his mind, but by then Kevin was quickly making his way to the back of the queue. His voice was one of those whiny pitched monotone voices which every so often would crack, mimicking that ungodly "nails on a chalkboard" sound. As if he was going through puberty a few years late, his voice gave many Goosebumps; making many wonder why they didn't carry a gun for emergency purposes to end the suffering. He knew if he continued to walk, and ignore him, Kevin was surely to get out of his spot in line to talk, so he figured there was no escaping Kevin this time, and would just surrender now. Walking back to the line, Kevin anxiously began to talk. "All aboard! Last call for Board Ville..." he said to himself, as he fastened his seatbelt for the excruciating journey.

After close to twenty minutes of unnecessary painful torture, Kevin finally got the hint and decided to let Jordan continue on his way.

"Ok... well, it was nice talking to ya, but I should probably go catch up with my buddies, we're going to get down and dirty with some smoking babes tonight!" Kevin said, as he wrinkled his nose, and corrected his slightly tilted his nerdy glasses.

Jordan felt a little vomit works its way up from the pit of his stomach, gagging at the disturbing image which came to mind.

"Well... it was nice seeing you," Jordan quickly stated.

Turning away, he began to walk down the sidewalk, when all of a sudden he heard Kevin pushing and maneuvering though the crowded queue.

"Pardon me... Can I squeeze through here? Thanks; excuse me..." he heard as he walked further and further away from the club.

"Watch it...", "HEY... ", "What was that? "Watch where you're going..." Jordan heard people scream as he cringed at the sound of Kevin's apologies.

Kevin at a club, he thought to himself... And I thought I would be the last one ever expected to be seen there.

A shiny Coke can flew into the darkness of the night, as Jordan punted it into the street. Every ten feet or so, a dim street light cast its aura down to the sidewalk illuminating his path. After close to an hour of walking, Jordan reached his neighborhood, and he couldn't wait until he got home; his nice warm, cozy bed was just what the doctor ordered, and it was quite belated.

What a night... full of loud music and memories to last a lifetime. Looking up at the clear, crisp sky—memories of his brother flooded his mind. He felt his brother's presence, as his eyes focused on a particular star, which glistened against the cloak of night. Jordan focused on the midnight sky, as he crossed over the lawn and into the middle of the road. Caught up in the beauty of the vast universe above him, he did not see the car barreling down the street. The earsplitting blast of a car horn interrupted his daze. High beams flashed, as his pupils shrunk in due to the intensity of the light waves. Frozen in the middle of the road, Jordan attempted to move out of the car's way, but it was no use. His muscles tensed up and all control of his body was lost.

_**Chapter 4**_

"Mom, I'm going out with some friends" Jordan shouted up the stairs. "Don't worry, I'll get a ride back—see you in the morning. Enjoy your night out with Dad!", and with that Jordan exited out the front door and hopped into Derek's car and sped off into the night. Jordan did not know where he was going, just that he would be getting out of the house that night, and hanging out with his friends—that was a good enough reason to go out for him.

"Jordan, who are you going with? Where are you going? When will you be back?" his mom asked as she came out of her room, but she was too late in catching Jordan before he bolted out of the house.

"Robert, do you know where Jordan is going? He knows better than to just run out of the house like that" she exclaimed in a concerned tone.

"Julia—he's a teenager, he's responsible and can take care of himself.

Don't worry, he will be fine" he replied as he tightened the silky blue tie around his neck. Dressed in a black suit with a royal blue shirt underneath and black leather shoes, he stood in front of the cherry oak dresser making sure his tie was straight before putting his cufflinks in.

Julia sat on the edge of the bed and slipped her shiny navy stilettos on her feet. Dressed in an elegant navy cocktail dress, she leaned over to strap her left stiletto strap around her foot. Her curly hair was pinned back with a blue hair clasp matching her husband's attire. All dressed up and ready to go, they headed downstairs and shut the bedroom light.

"Jordan will be fine" Robert reassured his wife, as they descended down the hall and out the front door.

"I have reason to worry, if anything were to happen to him I would never be able to forgive myself. We have already lost one child Robert. I could not bear to lose Jordan" Julia responded as she approached the car door. There was some tension between them as they drove away, and the entire ride was spent without any exchange of words.

Upon arrival to the restaurant, Robert parked the car and came around to the passenger's side of the car and opened the door to help his wife out. "Thank you" she gracefully said as she took his hand and stepped out of the vehicle. With a press of a button the car beeped, and with arms linked they made their way inside.

The restaurant was one of the top rated in the town, its appearance on the outside just as elegant as its interior. It was one of those restaurants which required reservations weeks in advance, and left every customer satisfied upon completion of their meal. Dimly lit, yet elegantly furbished the golden brown dining room flickered from candle light as the dancing flames reflected off the mirrored walls. The crystal chandeliers added to the atmosphere, as they hung overhead illuminating the area with enough light to set the mood.

Greeted by a hostess dressed in a black and white tuxedo they were escorted to their table garnished with gold plated leaves, fancy gold plated china dishes, sterling silver utensils and elaborate crystal glasses. It was almost as if they stepped into a Faerie tale. Pulling out the chair for his wife, Robert gently pushed the chair in for his wife and then sat across from her embracing her hand from across the table. Her eyes glistened in the candlelight as he admired her beauty.

"Let's start this night off on a better tone" he suggested, as he caressed her silky smooth hands.

Ordering a bottle of Merlot, the wine Stuart returned filling their glasses to accompany their choice of Porterhouse Steak and a Petite Filet for their entrees. The night was pure magic as they enjoyed each others company and their gourmet meals. Julia's uneasiness began to dissipate as the night went on, but the time the desert tray came to their table, something else preoccupied her mind. While she was enjoying her meal and the quality time with her husband she got the impression that she was not receiving Robert's undivided attention. Shortly after their arrival a stunning couple entered the restaurant, the male dressed in a black suit accented with a white shirt and blood red tie, and hanging off his arm was a stunning exotic looking woman with a curvy figure in a studding ruby red dress and Dorothy like ruby slippers. Her silky flowing brunette hair would be any women's envy, and her ruby lipstick and light red cheeks completed the package.

The entire night she felt as if Robert was seeing through her and admiring the exotic women in red a few tables back. She could see the women's reflection in his glasses, as they were aimed perfectly to reflect her beauty. At first she doubted that Robert was captivated by this women's appearance, but there were some hints that he was memorized by her appeal which became apparent to her as the night went on. She said nothing all night, until she heard a chair move from behind, and Robert's head tilted to see around her. Quickly, she turned her head to see the exotic women in red stand up to go to the bathroom. Turning back to face Robert, she saw his attention re-focus on her, and she became paranoid. Was her husband checking out other women? Was she not pretty enough for him anymore? Her insecurities took over, as she questioned Robert about his responses to the women a few tables over.

"Why are you not paying attention to me? I thought this dinner was supposed to be romantic? I'm right here—not a few tables back. Are you eying that women sitting behind me? I saw you staring at her when she excused herself from the table. You were eying her weren't you? Ever since she stepped foot into the restaurant…" Julia whispered in an attempt to not draw attention to the table.

"Julia, calm down. I don't know what you are talking about. I have been placed in a trance by your beauty all night. I have not been looking at anyone but you dear. Your eyes have captured my soul and since we entered the restaurant you have kept my heart prisoner" he rebutted.

"Don't try to lie your way out of this. I saw you staring at her just now. I have noticed your distant glares in her direction all night. Am I not attractive to you anymore?" she questioned.

Unpleasant thoughts crossed her mind, as she began to question her husband's late nights at work, and those mysterious calls to his cell phone every once and a while. Suddenly she gasped in realization.

"There's another women Robert isn't there?" Julia shouted. The soft mumbling in the restaurant suddenly stopped and all attention was focused on them.

"All those late nights at work, and those phone calls that turn out to be nothing… you're having an affair aren't you?" she shouted as she accused her husband of the imaginable.

Her imagination ran wild and was more than she could stomach. Tossing her napkin at Robert she screamed in outrage "I can't take this right now, I'm walking home and don't bother coming home tonight".

Not allowing Robert to explain anything she left the restaurant and began her walk home. She didn't care that she had a long ways to go, she didn't want to ask for the keys and she left her cell phone at home on the dresser to charge. Anything would be better than having to sit through dessert with her cheating husband. Her surroundings went into a blur as her head filled with unpleasant thoughts and violent acts. As if parasites were devouring her insides, she cried in agony over her husband's disloyalty. To her their relationship was as good as done, their vows they took on their wedding day included "till death do us part", but to her this affair was as good as death and to her Robert was no more.

_**Chapter 5**_

Embarrassed at his wife's outburst, and frozen with utter confusion Robert sat alone at the table wondering what just happened. He had not been looking at the women in the red dress, nor did he even notice her presence and to be accused of having an affair? His late nights at work were truly that and the secret phone calls were an attempt in setting up the dream vacation to Hawaii for him and his beloved. If only Julia let him get a word into the conversation he could have set things straight, but luck was not on his side. He had been kicked out of the house for a night, and he knew that she would have no intentions of reconciling any time soon. His romantic dinner was now ruined, and his wife could not have been any angrier at him for something that he never partook in.

Exiting the restaurant alone, he climbed into the car with no destination in mind. He began to cruise around town replaying the night's events on loop. Unable to go home he found himself at the local bar and ordered a few rounds of beer to set his mind straight. Filled with smoke and loud music, the bar offered a distraction from the night's fiasco. For hours he sat at the bar ordering one beer after another watching the baseball game on the TV overhead.

The clock struck 12:30AM and the bartender cut Robert off. Waiting a few minutes before he left, he took one last sip of his beer and then reached into his wallet to pay his tab.

"Want me to call you a cab?" the bartender inquired.

"I think I'll be OK" I'm not going that far" Robert replied in a mellow tone.

Only having drunk three and a half beers, Robert was oblivious to what occurred earlier that night but felt functional enough to safely drive home. Everything was slightly blurry but Robert thought it was just his dirty glasses; the fact that he was seeing double did not discourage him from driving—as he told himself that he was just tired. Blasting the AC to keep him alert, and raising the volume on the radio Robert backed out of his parking space and began his drive home. It seemed like the longest drive he had ever had as he made his way across town, stopping at every red light and stop sign obeying every traffic law except the speed limit. His foot pressed down on the gas petal as he cruised through the side streets.

His head started to throb, but he just shook it off knowing that he would be home soon. Barreling down Holland Ave. he saw a dark figure in the distance. It was hard to tell what it was, and where it was, so he continued to cruise down the road, He kept on trying to make out the figure but he was seeing double and everything was a little out of focus—making it almost impossible to identify the mysterious figure in the distance. But soon the distance became a few feet and finally Robert realized that it was a person in the middle of the road. He began to blast the horn and flashed his high beams in an attempt to signal the person to get out of the road. Sweat poured down his face as he awaited the person to get out of harms way. In a panic Robert quickly let go of the wheel and covered his face in fear of seeing the accident unfold. A faint shouting sound from outside could be heard as he lost all control of the vehicle and let fate take its course. Praying that everything would be OK he braced for impact as he squeezed his eyes shut.

_**Chapter 6**_

__Sprinting out of the restaurant a complete and utter mess, Julia left the premise and began her long walk home. It was a chilly night, and it was past sundown. She would be walking back in the dark, alone in a very emotional state, but she knew she was in no condition to get a ride from Robert. With no keys to the car and no cell phone to call for a ride Julia went to her sister Audrey's house to talk to someone and cool off. She needed someone to talk to and Audrey would be willing to listen to her problems and would be sympathetic. Only living a few miles away, Julia began heading in her sister's direction, trying with all her might to forget about the nights events.

The wind began to pick up as Julia crossed Parson Ave. Only a few streets left until she arrived at Audrey's house. Still in tears, she began to wipe them from her cheeks, now bright red and numb from the bone chilling winds.

"How could this ever happen to me?" she asked herself. There was nothing she could think of that would ever cause her husband to cheat on her. She had been a loving and devoted wife, what more could Robert possibly want? Questions began to fill her head. Was it the sex? The sex seemed good. Did he not fancy her anymore because she was aging? Was it her mellowing out after David's death? What could have driven Robert to break her heart? Sooner than she knew it she was only a few houses away from Audreys', when she realized the lights were all off and no cars were in the driveway.

"This can't be happening" she told herself, as she began to walk faster. She desperately needed to talk to her sister, and she was ALWAYS there when she needed her the most. It was unlike her sister to not be home on a Friday night.

Speeding up the driveway, she began to call out her sister's name. "Audrey… Audrey…" she cried out. Reaching the door she knocked a few times; no response. She began to knock faster—leading to a violent pounding. "Audrey! Please, Where are you?" she cried out. Coming to the sudden realization that her sister was not home, she turned her back to the door, and slowly fell to the ground. Not knowing what to do, she wiped her tears from her face and began to take a few deep breaths. She had no one to comfort her now, and did not know what do with herself.

On her sister's doorstep she stayed, as she cried herself to sleep. The chirping of the crickets and hooting of the owls calmed Julia down. There she slept for a few hours before the slamming of a car door abruptly awoke her from her slumber. "Audrey?" she whispered as she slowly opened her eyes. To her disappointment it was her Sister's neighbor, probably returning from a romantic dinner with her fiancé. It was approaching midnight, and if she was to make it home before she was completely drained emotionally, physically, and mentally she figured she would make her way home while she still had some strength left. Standing up proved quite difficult, but once standing she began to walk home. Almost like a zombie, she walked the city streets, with only one thing on her mind—Robert. Turning onto Willow Pond Lave, she was only a few streets from reaching her humble abode. She had to walk down Holland Ave, Wiltshire La. and then she would be in the comforts of her home.

Approaching the corner of Holland Ave and Beecher St. she was forced to stop and wait for a car to pass. It whizzed by her, sending her hair in flailing in every which direction. It passed by in a blur, and she clenched her eyes shut so they wouldn't be dried out by the wind. Upon opening them she was confronted with a horrifying image. She saw a figure standing in the middle of the road, and the speeding car heading in the person's direction. Taking a few steps forward she realized that it was Justin, frozen in place watching the car speeding in his direction. The events unfolded all within a blink of an eye. Julia's muscles tensed up as she watched the car approach Jordan's position and not veer out of the way of her beloved. Taking one step into the road, she began to cry out but her voice was drowned out by the roaring engine of the car.

_**Chapter 7**_

The driver slammed on the breaks, sending plumes of smoke spewing into the nighttime sky. Like a cat and mouse chance, the rear end of the car chased the front end of the car as it left blazing hot tire marks on the pavement. With one last blare of the horn Jordan closed his eyes.

"Noooooooooo!" cried Julia as she watched the accident unfold from a block away. She began to run into the street towards Jordan, waving her arms frantically in the air to get her son's attention. But it was no use; Jordan's attention was fixated on the bright lights now barreling in his direction.

Lights from surrounding houses turned on as the neighbors made their way to their front door to see what all the commotion was about. Jordan's mother dashed down the road to her son's aid shouting for him to move out of the way, but it was as if Jordan's brain was shutting down. The cries of his mother were muted and barley recognizable, as all he heard was the cries in his head telling him to move out of the way—but his muscles were not reacting to the commands.

The impact of the metal frame of the vehicle colliding with his fragile body sent Jordan soaring over the hood of the car. Jordan landed a few feet behind the vehicle just seconds before the vehicle crashed into a light post, snapping it like a toothpick; sending the light plummeting down onto the roof--sparks shooting in every which direction as the street blacked out.

The disoriented driver struggled to release the seatbelt, in an attempt to free himself from the wreck. Feeling an immense amount of pain on their forehead, they placed their hands over their fresh gashes. Slowly emerging from the wreckage they took a step back to assess the damage. Cries of the neighbors flooded the neighborhood.

The car was totaled, the windshield smashed in—the car crumbled up like a discarded piece of paper. It was truly a miracle that the driver made it out alive. Then it occurred to him that they hit a pedestrian—slowly he began to look about for the victim. The driver limped to the passengers' side of the car, as a shooting pain traveled up his leg. Looking into the road behind the vehicle they spotted a body just a few feet away—the victim registered as a lifeless young boy at first. With a closer look he realized it was not just any young boy.

"Jordan?" Robert frantically bellowed, as his voice strained to be heard, but only came out as a muffled whisper. As he stared at the boy in disbelief; his eyes beginning to fog up with tears beginning to funnel out of his eyes and trickle down his face. Trying to make his way to the boy, he fell to the ground, as a monstrous sting surged up his leg. Screaming in sheer agony he mustered all the energy and slowly crawled down the street. Red and white lights flashed in the distance, neighbors flooded the street to aid the victims of the devastating accident.

Brushing Jordan's hair out of his bruised face, a tear ran down his mother's face as she was bale to make it to her son's aid first from across the street.

Looking up in utter horror she looked into Robert's blood shot eyes, thoughts flooded her mind from ten years previously of David's funeral. As she began to blame herself for the accident, she began to regret her actions at the restaurant. If it weren't for her outburst at the restaurant a few hours earlier her husband would not have fled in such an unstable state. Unable to comprehend the situation, her guild was overcome by her rage at her husband as she came to the realization that her husband was the driver who struck her beloved Jordan. Rage filled her veins and traveled through her body sending every organ into shock. Julia began to scream and violently strike her husband's chest.

Robert began to question his decision to drive while intoxicated, regretting his trip to the bar— and allowing himself to get behind the wheel after one too many drinks. Julia's screams were blocked out by Robert's thoughts which rushed through his head at the speed of light. The tremendous guilt, agonizing pain, the mind baffling confusion, and immeasurable disgust in his lapse of judgment proved too much to digest at once. Like a drummer beating on a drum, his wife began to pound his chest in a fit of rage. Her mouth was moving, but Robert did not hear a word of her fury. There they sat, under the night sky; David's star twinkling high above as the paramedics transported Jordan and parents into the ambulance and rushed them to the nearest hospital with sirens blazing.

_**Chapter 8**_

_**--Two Months Later--**_

The faint sound of the monitor could be heard, standing out in the midst of the dead silence. Jordan lie unconscious on the hospital bed with a bandage rapped around his forehead. Beside him sat his mother in a small chair, holding his hand—letting him know that he was not alone. Robert opened the curtains to let some natural sunlight in, and brighten up the small space. Small particles could be seen dancing through the air, as if heaven's rays of hope were shining through the window, sending the family a sign; insuring them that Jordan was being looked after.  
The time passed, and the warming rays of the sun morphed into the dim glow of the moon. It had been a tough two months, waiting for their only child to awaken from his coma. They visited every day, even took time off from work to stop by, praying every morning and night for their son to be spared. Losing David was hard enough, but losing Jordan would devastate them, leaving them childless; it was beyond conceivable. They were not ready to give up hope. They vowed to put aside their anger towards one another and stay by their son's side for however long was needed until his eyes would open and be among the living once more.  
"Honey, I am sure everything will turn out just fine..." Robert whispered to his wife.

"Oh great Robert, Just great! Your reassurance is just the remedy I needed to make all my problems disappear. My Jordan; My baby lays in front of me, in an endless nap no thanks to..."

"Julia, please not in front of Jordan,—"he expressed in a calm, mellow voice.

"No Robert. It will not all be o.k.! Do you see our son lying here, he may never wake up and it will all be due to your lack of judgment and uncontrollable sexual needs!" Julia roared, as tears began to trickle down her cheek. "It may be easy for you to sit here while our son lies here unconscious, but it sure as hell is not that easy for me!" Julia screamed as her head fell into her hands, and broke out into tears. "Oh, I forgot I'm talking to the insensitive cheating man who ruined our romantic dinner…and my life" she exclaimed.

"There, there..." Robert said calmly.

"Let it all out honey, I am here for you" he whispered in her ear as he went to embraced her; wanting to explain that he did not cheat on her, but decided to comfort her instead and defend himself later.

Deep down Julia didn't want him there. He was the one who hospitalized her son, and she was not going to forget that. And the fact that the man who cheated on her was now trying to comfort her, she would not have any part of that. Violently she pushed her husband away from her, as she made her way to the window, reliving that horrible night. Tears pouring from her eyes, she began to lose control of her legs and fell to the ground. Rushing to his wife's aid, he embraced her and began to rock her back and forth as they both began to lose all control of their emotions.  
Hours later a tall man in blue scrubs entered the room. The sun's luminosity sparkled off the lenses of his designer glasses. Slowly, he approached Jordan's bedside and lifted the clipboard off the nightstand to check his stats.

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Thompson, and how is our Jordan doing today?" he enquires as he looks up from the medical log.

Julia was startled by the Dr's voice and jolted in her chair, her husband already standing by the doctor's side.

"So, your son is doing ok, his condition is stabilizing. He should be just fine." The doctor explained, as he continued looking over the stats.

"That is good news doctor, Thank you for all your support." Robert took a sigh of relief as Julia came to his side with a small grin on her face.

The nurse in baby green scrubs entered the room and checked Jordan's monitor, as well as his IV to make sure that everything was working correctly.  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Thompson, how are you doing today? I see Jordan's condition is improving" the nurse stated as she picked up the tray of food sitting beside Jordan.

"We are quite happy to hear that our son's condition is improving," he responded as she finished checking the equipment to make sure it was all in proper order. As she turned to exit, Robert gave her a plastic grin, hiding the pain and agony he felt inside.

"I'm going to go freshen up in the bathroom, and then take a little walk, I'll be back later" Julia said as she grabbed her purse and headed out of the room.

"Stay here in case he wakes O.K.?" she stated as she walked down the hall.

Robert mindlessly nodded, not really sure as to what his wife said a few moments ago. Sitting next to his son's bed, he stared out the window in deep thought. While Jordan's condition was improving, Robert knew his family would never be the same; the burden he would carry would be with him for the rest of his life. Every time he would look at his son, he would be heartbroken. How would he be able to live with himself? And Julia seemed reluctant to take him back into her life after she accused him of having an affair. For the past two months he had been living in a hotel room, and every attempt to reconnect with her and explain his situation proved to be a failure.

Suddenly the thought of leaving his family crossed his mind. It came to him that instant; that night he would pack his bags and leave town. He would write a note to his Jordan and Julia explaining his decision and to Julia his intentions, and would wish them farewell. Maybe one day he would return, but he knew it wouldn't be anytime soon. He would leave in the dead of the night and not look back.

It hurt him to see the suffering and pain he cost his loved ones, and knew that he needed to take a break from his life. He could not sit by his son's side any longer, and Julia's disgust over the misunderstanding was only making the situation worse for him. Kissing his son one last time, he gathered his personal belongings and left the room in search for a pen and paper to bid his loved ones adieu.


End file.
